I'm Not Afraid Of The Darkness
by Wolfie of Shonen-ai
Summary: {finished} Told when Sora just finished defeating the first boss of the game. My thougths of what happened to Riku after he arrived in the other world, but he arrived in Hallow Baston...
1. Saved by the enemy

A/N:: All people know what happened to Sora after the darkness swallowed Destiny Islands, hell we can guess what happened to Kairi after that happened too. But can anyone give a straight answer on what happened to Riku?! Didn't think so. anyways, I came up with a theory on what might have happened to him as Sora awoke in Traverse Town. It has a bit of swearin and a couple of scenes of blood, but I think it could happen. So, let me write, and you give your opinions, alright? Oh well, enjoy.  
  
"I'm Not Afraid Of The Darkness"  
  
The dead air around a dark castle blew harshly across the skin of a young silver haired teenager. He laid on the stone floor, out cold. Suddenly, he began to twitch. His deep bluish green eyes opened to find himself in a unknown place. He began to lift himself up, only for his arm to sting with pain. He held it near his chest, flinching from the pain. He stared down to see it was the hand that was reaching for Sora as the darkness around them began to appear around the two. He looked around, not seeing him or Kairi anywhere in sight. He stood up slowly just in case and more stings of pain ran through his body.  
  
"Where...am I?" He asked to no one in particular.  
  
He held his arm with his other hand, and began to walk along the stone floor. He looked around the lifeless castle searching for his two friends. Suddenly, he heard voices talking to each other. He hid behind the door, and peaked inside.  
  
"I don't believe it, that boy actually defeated that Heartless..."  
  
'Heartless...?'  
  
"The power comes only from the keyblade, the boy's strength is not of his own."  
  
'Keyblade...?'  
  
"What if we turned him into a Heartless? That would make things interesting."  
  
'Who are they talking about?'  
  
"Those men are the king's lackies, and their traveling with that scurvey brat. Those scavege rats are in for it."  
  
"Your no prize yourself. ahahahaha."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"That is enough. Will the boy triumph over the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him? Either way, he could prove to be quite useful."  
  
"Who are they talking about?!" Riku screamed, not realizing he just said that out loud.  
  
"Who's there?!"  
  
'Oh shit.'  
  
Riku ran away from the room, as the people that were at the table saw him running down the hall. They chased after him, sending Shadows and Wight Knights after the silver haired teen. Riku turned to see the creatures that attacked his island and some mummy looking creatures heading right at him. He couldn't fight them, he had no weapons. He picked up his pace, running out of the castle's exit, the Shadows hot on his trail. One of the mummy creatures tackled Riku, piercing his back with it's sharp claws. He tried his best not to scream, but it let out anyway. It continued it's attacks, making Riku's cries more intense. The people arrived to hear Riku's screams, and the Wight Knight slashing at him mercilessly.  
  
"Stop, Heartless!!" The woman in black, who seemed to be the leader commanded.   
  
The Heartless disappeared in a mist of black, leaving the blood covered Riku on the cold stone floor. The woman walked up to the teen, peering down at him.  
  
"I'm very sorry, we thought you were spying for the king. Are you alright?" She asked.  
  
"I'm...covered in blood... and my arm hurts like hell... do you think I'm alright?"  
  
"I suppose your right. Ursulla, Hades, take him to the guest room where he may rest, and heal his wounds as well, I have some business to attend to."  
  
Riku looked up weakily, as she began to walk away, leaving the woman that looked like a octopus and a blue fire haired man in black robes at his aid. Ursulla wrapped one of her tentacles around Riku's waist, lifting him off the stone covered floor, and Hades led her to a room covered in carpet, and a silk blanket covered bed. Ursulla laid him on the bed, and Hades used a cure spell to heal the wounds covering his body. She quickly covered him with the blankets, and left him in the room. Hades was staring at Riku, and the teen was getting a little annoyed of it.  
  
"Do you want something?"   
  
"No."  
  
"Then go away!! I'm tired!"  
  
Hades growled at Riku, and quickly left. The silver haired 15 year old laid on the bed, as sleep began to take over, leaving him in a dark slumber.  
  
A/N:: Well, that's my thoughts. I think I might update soon, but who knows? r/r 


	2. Seeing light die

A/N:: Everyone seemed to like this Riku fic soooooooo much, I thought it would be good to update as soon as possible to make the fans of this story happy. I have no idea where the story about Riku came up. must have happened while wondering what in the name of god happened to Riku while Sora was looking for him and Kairi and also saving the many different worlds. ::shrugs:: now, while you read, I'm gonna go find Anki-kun, and make him get back into my fictionpress story, before he causes any trouble. Come to me, Takai, we will seacrch of him!  
  
::a black dragon appears, and lifts her onto her back, and they fly off, searching for her lost demi human:: ANKI-KUN!!! Where are you????  
  
"I'm Not Afraid Of The Darkness"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"What makes you think that taking that boy in was a smart idea?" Hades growled angrily at Malificent.  
  
"His heart is stronger than anything I ever expected. Keeping him around will be a great idea, especially since getting the seven princesses of heart is one of our most important missions, he'll be able to make our time at it easier. Oh, he should be awake soon, go in there and tell him I want to talk to him about something important."  
  
Hades felt like his red fire was going to replace his blue, but held that urge until he was out of the room. He screamed, letting the red fire explode in the hall, almost burning Ursulla and Hook. As he finally started to settle down, he headed for Riku's room. He opened the door only to find the window WIDE open, and the silver haired teenager no where in sight.  
  
"AAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Hades screamed once again.  
  
Riku sat on the roof, staring off into the empty black sky above. What was this place? Was he in another world? If he was, where was Sora and Kairi? Did Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie end up coming to this world as well? All the questions just kept flowing through his head, as a small glint of light caught his eye. It looked like a star, but he couldn't tell, so he headed to find out. He jumped off the roof, landing on solid close ground, and headed down the path that was near the glowing light. It made him fall over when the darkness started to attack the light, causing it to die slowly, making Riku freak out at the sight. The light made a last cry, and it disappeared completely.  
  
"What the hell was that...?"  
  
'It's a sign to anyone that tried to fight the darkness with their weak light.'  
  
"Who's there?!"  
  
He turned to face a man in a dark brown robe, with his face pitched in the shadows around his face. He seemed to stare at Riku as if looking at his heart. Riku backed next to the railing, a little freaked at this guy.  
  
'I am the seeker of darkness...the weilder of the keyblade is an example of the sight you just saw. Any light created will soon be destroyed by the darkness. Your heart is strong, but let it grow weak, and the darkness will consume you.'  
  
"....Okay, who are you, anyway? And what's so special about this keyblade?"  
  
'The keyblade is what will seal the final keyhole in the near future. The Dark Soul will be the key to finally destroying the last bit of light trying to shine into the darkness.'  
  
"Why in the name of hell are you telling me this?" Riku backed away.  
  
'Because one day, we will meet again, and you'll be lost in your own soul. Don't worry, my boy, I will be able to lead you to what your searching for.'  
  
"What I'm... you know about Sora and Kairi?"  
  
'Those will wait until the time they need to be answered. Until we meet again, Riku.'  
  
Riku was a little confused with this guy. He seems to have answers that he's not aware of, but won't tell him a damn thing. Wait, if they had never met before, how did this guy know Riku's name? Riku brushed it off, all he wanted at the moment was a bath to get rid of the dry blood in his hair, and his back and his favorite yellow shirt. He cursed himself because that was his favorite shirt and that stupid Heartless ripped it up. He headed back into the castle, trying to find a bathroom with a tub or something.  
  
"You can't find the boy?"  
  
"I went in his room, and his window was wide open, and he wasn't in there." Hades explained.  
  
"Well, he recovers way faster than even I thought."  
  
**SPLASH**  
  
"What was that?" Hades' eyebrow raised.  
  
"That... would be the boy." Malificent smiled, mysteriously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Riku splashed the water in his face, washing the blood and dirt away from his face. His silver haired shined from the water now that he had cleaned the dry blood out of his hair. He ran his hand through his dampened silver hair, and laid back onto the back of the tub. Man, it felt good to finally get all that blood and dirt out of his hair, and off his back. He closed his eyes, and relaxed a little.   
  
"As relaxing as this bath is, I need to get out. Maybe I'm not supposed to be here, I think I should get out of here." Riku reached for a towel.  
  
He grabbed it, and wrapped it around himself, and started to get out of the bath when Hades came in. Riku's line had just been crossed.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in here?! I was trying to take a bath in peace, but no!! You just waltz in, and invade my privacy!! Get outta here until I'm done!!" Riku screamed.  
  
The god of the underworld ran out, and waited a full 10 minutes before the silver haired boy stepped out of the bath.  
  
"Okay, what did you want?"  
  
"Malificent wants to talk to you, and you better get down there before she realizes that she doesn't want you around anymore." Hades replied.  
  
"Thank you for that info, next time I want to talk about stuff I already knew, I'll come find you."  
  
The flames were about to rise again, as Riku walked pasted the very pissed off Hades.  
  
A/N:: OK, I'm done, r/r, and I'll go to sleep now. 


	3. Helpful Information

A/N:: Okay, I will update for this story. Riku has a weird confrontion with one of the princesses of heart...anyways, I thought maybe the princess would tell riku where sora is, and a little about the keyblade. okay, bye bye, gonna go get my kouga under control before he kills all his fan girls. ::runs into the hall:: KOUGA!!! Don't kill them!!  
  
"I'm Not Afraid Of The Darknes"  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Riku came to a giant door he wasn't sure he could open it. He laid his hands on it, and began to push. To his surprise, the doors opened with no trouble. He looked inside to find Maleficent talking to a blonde girl. Her hair was long, and brought back with a headband, and a simple blue dress and white apron was what she wore along with a pair of weird looking black shoes. He didn't know what was going on, was Maleficent always taking in kids about his age or something? He walked in closer to the scene and finally began to hear what they were saying.  
  
"We finally have one of the seven princesses of heart, good thing we came when we did, before that idiot woman decided to relieve you of your head." The black clad woman smiled.  
  
'Princess of Heart...?'  
  
"What do you want with me? Whatever it is, I'm not going to help you." The girl snapped.  
  
"Take her away, and make sure she doesn't die, without her, we can't open the door."  
  
Riku saw a bunch of Shadows, and Wight knights began to grab her, but she started to push away, only for the Shadows to grab her arms, making her unable to release her arms. Riku felt like he had to do something, but what? It didn't matter, just as long as it worked.  
  
"Hey!! Let me go! Stop touching me!!" The girl struggled.  
  
"STOP!!" Riku ran over to them, catching the girl's attention.  
  
"Well, it's good to see your feeling better." Maleficent smile didn't make Riku feel any better.  
  
"Why are you letting a bunch of Heartless bring this girl to the prison? They could easily hurt her, and your plan might be jeopardized. Let me take her." Riku spoke up.  
  
"Brilliant conscept. Fine, you may bring her to her cell, come back after that, I need to discuss something with you."  
  
Riku pushed the Heartless away, and took the girl's arm, and dragged her out of the room. When they were out of ear shot of any of the villans and Heartless, Riku spoke up.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"I am Alice. I have done nothing wrong! I may be the princess of heart, but nothing you say will ch--"  
  
"I don't want to hurt you! Will you just listen to me?" The silver haired teen cut her off.  
  
"A-Alright..."  
  
"Okay, now then, I'm looking for my friends, their names are Sora and Kairi. Have you seen any of them?" He asked.  
  
"Sora is your friend? Yes, I have seen him."   
  
"You have?! Well, it would help me a lot if you could tell me where he is."   
  
"Well, when I saw him, he was trying to help me from having my own head cut off by the queen of hearts and for putting me under a unfair trial. He got the evidence that proved my innocence, but after that I was grabbed by one of those 'Heartless', and I ended up here. But he talked about a place called Traverse Town. I think he might be there." Alice replied.  
  
"Thank you, I know this is wrong, but I have to put you in the cell, but I won't lock it, it'll be easier for you to escape, alright?"   
  
"Alright, thank you, Riku."  
  
Riku brought her to one of the cells, and shut her inside, 'forgetting' to lock the door. He whipsered to her.  
  
"When I leave to go talk to Melificent, I want you to head out that door, and meet me near the entrance. I'll find you, and then we'll get out of here, alright?"  
  
"I understand."   
  
Riku left the cells, and headed up the stairs, heading to the room where Maleficent, Hades, and some guy named Hook was waiting for him.  
  
"Welcome back, now onto business." Maleficent spoke first.  
  
"You see, kid, we're trying to get the keyblade master out of the way, and find the seven princess of heart, and we would like it if you could help us with that job." Hades explained to the silver haired boy.  
  
"Why do you want my help? What makes you think I'll even help you?" Riku hissed.  
  
"Let's make a bargain, shall we? If you help us, we'll help you find the one thing your searching for." Maleficent reasoned.  
  
"What...I'm searching for...?"  
  
Riku kept this in his mind. He didn't have to go searching for Sora, he knew where he could find him, but...what about Kairi? Something terrible could be happening to her, and there would be nothing he could do to help her. He always wanted to protect Kairi, but he didn't want to do anything to hurt Sora either. He looked up, facing the three villans.  
  
"I'll think about it, but there's something I want from you before my mind is made up."  
  
"What would that be?" Hook looked suspicious.  
  
"I want a ride to Traverse Town, there I need to meet up woth someone. After that, I'll tell you my decision." Riku raised his clentched hand.  
  
"......As you wish, Hook will take you there on his ship."  
  
"WHAT???" Hook cried.  
  
"You heard her." Hades smirked.  
  
Hook grumbled, and led the silver haired youth out to the place where his ship was. Riku then remembered that he was forgetting Alice. How would he get her onto the ship without Hook getting suspisious.  
  
"Hey, Hook?"  
  
"What do ya want, boy?"  
  
"I'll be back in a while, I have to do something. I'll be right back, don't take off without me."  
  
Riku ran off, and headed for the pathway that led to the cells. The only thing wrong with it was Alice was no where in sight. He went down the path, and finally came to the cells, to find Alice on the ground, a bit beaten up. He ran up to her cell, but since he didn't have the keys, he couldn't get her out.   
  
"Are you alright?" He spoke up.  
  
"...I'm sorry, they found me, and asked how I got out. I told them I stole the keys from you, so you wouldn't get in trouble...then they had one of their shadows beat me...I'll be fine." Alice sighed, coughing a bit.  
  
"...I'm sorry, I never should have done that...but I promise you, I'll get you out of here, I just need to find my friends."  
  
"Thank you for what your doing for me, Riku..." Alice smiled weakily.  
  
Riku nodded, and threw a potion to her, and headed out of the prison, heading back to Hook's ship. He didn't know if he was making the right decision, bargaining to help the enemy, but right now, he just had to go see Sora and figure things out from there.  
  
A/N:: I don't know if what I wrote was exactly as it's supposed to be, but I tried, so it counts for something. r/r, and no one get mad if i changed anything. 


	4. Darkness finds Light

A/N:: Okay, time to wrap this riku fic up. After this part, we already know what happenes to riku. He will now be in Traverse Town, and he's soon going to run into Sora, and Malificent kinda warps his mind a bit.  
  
"I'm Not Afraid of The Darkness"  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Riku walked into the accessory shop, holding a new blade that Malificent had made just for him. A blonde middle aged man looked up to face the silver haired boy. He lifted himself up to face the boy, that was holding a blade that looked like a curved wing. Riku walked up to the man, laying his hand on the counter.  
  
"Excuse me, I need to ask you something."   
  
"What do ya need, boy?"  
  
"My name is Riku, I was wondering if you could tell me if you know a boy named Sora. If you do, I would appriciate it if you could tell me where he is."  
  
"Sora? Your looking for that boy. Yeah, I know where he is. He should be in the third district, looking for the magician, Merlin. Why don't you head over there? I bet you could catch him that way."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"No sirs, my name is Cid. If you see Sora, tell him to meet me at my house. I really need to talk to him."  
  
Riku nodded, and headed out of the shop. He looked around, and then walked up the steps to the second district. He looked around to find a few of the shadows appearing in front of him, making him ready his blade. He ran at the Shadows, and sliced through their mist like bodies, as they vaporated into the air. He ran for the hotel, and sliced the little knight like heartless in half, making them disappear like the Shadows. He ran into the red room, ignoring the small creatures, and ran into the alley, only to face a few bat like Heartless.  
  
'This is getting so anoying.'  
  
He lept through the air, and cut through the creatures, and finally made it to the door to the Third District. He opened the door, and looked out. A figure with unruley hair began to step out of a type of room, a duck like creature and a black dog like creature near him. A small smile appeared on Riku's face. A small shadow appeared in front of Sora, ready to attack. Before Sora was able to pull out the keyblade, Riku sliced through the shadow himself. Riku pulled the wing like blade away from his face, and faced the brown haired boy.  
  
"I've been looking for you, Sora." He said simply.  
  
"Riku!" Sora walked up to the silver haired teen, and pulled on his cheeks.  
  
"Hey, hey, cut it out!" Riku took his hands away.  
  
"I'm not dreaming this time, right?" Sora looked up and down at Riku.  
  
"I hope not, took forever to find you." 'Forever is right. First I'm cut up by damn heartless, then I had to make a deal with a witch to get here.'   
  
"Where's Kairi?" Sora asked.  
  
Riku looked at Sora, lost. His expression didn't change, but he was getting a little worried about this. Kairi was still missing, he was expecting that she was with Sora or something, but she wasn't.  
  
"Isn't she with you?" Riku asked, shakily.  
  
"......" Sora bent his head.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure she's alright. Well, here we are, in another world. We're finally free. We don't know if we'll ever get back home, but we'll figure it out. Just leave everything to me, I know this--..." Riku began.  
  
While Riku was talking, another shadow appeared, and was ready to strike. What caught Riku's attention was Sora, who had just sliced the shadow in half, revealing the keyblade to Riku. He stood up, holding the keyblade on his shoulder.  
  
"Leave it to who?" A bit of sarcasim was in Sora's voice.  
  
"Sora, when did you...?"  
  
"I'm been looking for you as well, with their help." Sora directed his look to the duck and dog like people.  
  
"...Who are they?" Riku raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Ahem...my name is--" The duck began.  
  
"We've been searching through som many different worlds, looking for you."   
  
"Really? I never could have guessed." Riku chuckled.  
  
"Oh, and Sora's the keyblade master." The dog thing spoke up.  
  
Riku took the keyblade from Sora's grip while he was talking to the other two creatures, and studied it. It resembled a key, but it seemed to hold vast amounts of power.  
  
"So, this is called a keyblade?" Riku said.  
  
Sora finally noticed that the keyblade was no longer in his grip, and saw Riku holding it. He went to get it back from his friend, but the silver haired teen gently pushed him away.  
  
"Here." Riku threw the blade back to the brown haired boy.  
  
"Hey, why don't you come with us? We've got this awesome rocket, just wait till ya see it." Sora smiled.  
  
"He can't come." The duck said.  
  
"What?" Sora looked at the duck, scowling.  
  
"Forget it."  
  
"Awww, come on, he's my friend."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
Riku sighed, and disappeared into the shadows. He hid, as Sora said something he couldn't make out, and then headed up the stairs, the duck and dog following. He went out of his hiding spot, and followed them, finding the three inside a house. A new wind started to pick up, a dark figure appeared by him, but he pretened not to notice.  
  
"See, it's just like a told you. While you went through everything you have to find your dear friend, he quite simply replaced you with some new companions. Now, he values them far more than he does you. You'd be better off without that wretched boy. Now forget about him, and come with me. I can help you find what your searching for." Malificent bent down next to him.  
  
Riku roughly tried to push her away, but she moved away, smiling down at him. He shook his head, angrily, and went out of the third district, heading back to Hook's ship.  
  
'Could Malificent be right? Could Sora not care about me and Kairi anymore? I don't want to think about it...it's not true...it's not true....'  
  
Oh, but it is. Sora is no longer your friend, he's now your enemy. Don't go with him, Riku, just stay with the heartless.  
  
Riku felt something gripping his heart. He fell to the ground, running low on breath. He seemed to be going numb, but suddenly, he was on his feet, heading for the ship once again. He had to figure this out. He had to know more. He had to find Kairi. He had to.  
  
~The End, but only the beginning~  
  
A/N:: Well, that's my theory for what happened to Riku. I hope everyone liked it. I put a lot of heart into this. r/r 


End file.
